ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebels
The Rebels of Ever After High are the future fairytale characters who believe the people of their world should be free to choose their own paths in life. The Rebel crowd consists of both people with a future that doesn't fit their identity and people who don't agree with role predetermination. The Rebels oppose the Royals, who want their destinies to take their courses undisturbed, regardless of the cost others have to pay for it. History For generations, the well-protected sentiment in the world of Ever After was that everyone had to take over the fairytale role of someone from the previous generation, primarily of one of their parents. This system, while more beneficial to some than to others, was agreed upon as necessary to protect the fairytale world, which will disappear if the fairytales aren't relived. Theoretically, within this system everyone is equally important, but the reality is that fairytale and role do influence social position. Over time, numerous youngsters—Ever After High students since 1812—have questioned their obligation to sign the Storybook of Legends and follow in their parents' footsteps, but few have openly done anything about it. The most significant example of this is the refusal of Bella Sister to sign. What happened to her and her sister Brutta is unclear. Their story became forgotten, but if the Sisters themselves disappeared with it is a mystery. The only thing for certain is that no one heard of them ever again, which might well have been their intent. Undaunted by this, a later generation started a grand-scale uprising. Led by Raven Queen, many students openly began opposing either their destinies or the obligation behind them. This group declared themselves Rebels while they were at it. In the face of this challenge to convention, other students, led by Apple White, rose up to defend tradition and their lives. They declared themselves Royals, as most of them are royalty whose favorable position within the system does not prompt any personal dilemma among them. The first round within the Royals vs. Rebels conflict was won by the Rebels. On Legacy Day, the day Raven, Apple, and many of their peers were to sign the Storybook of Legends, Raven refused. Since then, Royal and Rebel relations have been strained. The Rebels' reasons for standing up against the system differ a lot. Many aren't compatible with their destinies, but the measure of incompatibility isn't the same for everyone. For instance, Raven Queen's future is a role she doesn't want that will have her incarcerated and shut out. Hunter Huntsman, a nature-loving vegetarian, is emotionally unfit for his job, and Cerise Hood plainly has no right to exist within the system. Others look forward to their destinies, but reject that they or their friends are forced into their futures. Madeline Hatter would be an example of that, as she is a Rebel out of concern for Raven. The general sentiment in Ever After disfavors the Rebels. Nonetheless, they have some supporters, such as the male narrator and Giles Grimm, who is the former librarian of Ever After High. In addition, Baba Yaga is sympathetic towards Raven and quite the opposite towards Apple, though it isn't clear if this is an individual matter or indicative of her beliefs in the larger conflict. Rebels *C.A. Cupid *Cedar Wood *Cerise Hood *Darling Charming *Ginger Breadhouse *Hunter Huntsman *Kitty Cheshire *Madeline Hatter *Melody Piper *Poppy O'Hair *Raven Queen *Rosabella Beauty *Sparrow Hood *Tiny *Rouge heel *Indigo sapphire *August Juniper *AnneMarie Teach *Nevanna White *Gemma Glassier *Twinkly Lil stella *Mice king *Nex Category:Rebels